Haumea
Haumea, Dwarf Planet in the Sol System, Union Planet - Population 1.5 million The expansion of Earth's humankind onto every colonizable piece of stellar real estate begun only a year after the Sarans revealed themselves and made technology of TL 3 available to the Humans on Earth in 2089 and reached its climax in 3001. (While the Expansion of humans of Terran origin is ongoing, they are no longer coming from Earth alone) Haumea, an oblong shaped Dwarf Planet and Trans Neptunian Object (TNO) was first called 2003 EL61 first since his first appearance in a photograph dated 2003,1 was officially christened by the International Astronomical Union: Haumea.2 United Earth Astronaut Rudolph Kringle was the first man to set foot on Haumea on January 2114 (Mission was part of the : Extended Sol System Survey Project ESSSP). In 2116 a permanent base was established by the Earth Corporation :Shell-BP Corp. as a housing, processing and transport hub of the corporations Kuiper Belt mining operations.( Haumea Ice provided the Miners with water and fuel for almost 100 years ) The human population and the installation grew steadily in size and importance. (still today several mining Corporations maintain offices and headquarters there.) Haumea today has a population of 1.5 million Union Citizens and is connected to the rest of the Sol System via Inter-system Shuttles, System Taxi, Sol Inter-Bus has an hourly service to TNO Hub and other TNO destinations. A Trans Matter Station for passenger traffic is scheduled to open in 2030. While the rough mining and frontier character of old Haumea is long gone and life quality is as sophisticated as anywhere in the Sol System, Humeral is still synonymous with Mining technology. Not in the least due to the Union wide famous Haumea Mining School, a center for teaching and research in mining, minerals and resource engineering. The two moons of Haumea named Hi'iaka, 3 and Namaka 4 are independent Sol System -TNO Communities. Haumea form is oblong like a rugby ball and its average diameter is estimated at between 1,960 and 2,500 km, just below that of Pluto. Haumea described in the Kuiper Belt, an eccentric orbit between 5.25 billion km and 7.70 billion miles. It is inclined at 28.21 ° and Haumea circled the Sun in 284.76 years. 1 The discovery of Haumea is controversial and contested by two teams. Mike Brown and his team at Cal-tech discovered Haumea in December 2004, from pictures they have taken May 6, 2004. On July 20, 2005, they published a report announcing the discovery at a conference in September 2005. At that time, José Luis Ortiz Moreno and his team at the Instituto de Astrofísica de Andalucia in the Sierra Nevada Observatory in Spain, announced the discovery of Haumea pictures taken in March 2003. 2 Haumea is the name of a goddess of fertility and childbirth in the mythology of the Hawaiian people. Members of CSBN (Committee on Small Body Nomenclature) of the IAU (International Astronomical Union) and WGPSN (Working Group for Planetary System Nomenclature) attributed to Haumea dwarf planet status. 3 which legend says she was born through the mouth of the goddess Haumea 4 Namaka, is a water spirit from of his body. The choice of these names and the legend seems relevant because astronomers believe that the two small satellites were torn from Haumea as a result of collisions, frequently within the Kuiper Belt. Category:Planets Category:Places